Twilight Sparkle
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Twilight Sparkle is one of the seven, later eight, main characters and the overall main protagonist of the children's animated fantasy television series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Silver the Hedgehog vs. Twilight Sparkle * Twilight Sparkle vs. Blossom Possible Opponents * Pokémon ** Cresselia ** Keldeo ** Diancie * Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy) * Kingdom Hearts ** Aqua ** Kairi * Shantae (...) * Robin (Fire Emblem) * Brianne de Chateau (Dragon Ball Z) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) * WarGreymon (Digimon) * Zim (Invader Zim) * SpongeBob SquarePants (...) * DC Comics ** Doctor Fate ** Wonder Woman ** Raven * Pit (Kid Icarus) * Optimus Prime (Transformers) * Harry Potter ** Hermione Granger ** Harry Potter * Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Sailor Moon (...) * Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H) * Master Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Mickey Mouse (Mickey and Friends) * Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) * Goliath (Gargoyles) * Ben 10 ** Ben Tennyson ** Gwen Tennyson * Sonic the Hedgebog ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Blaze the Cat * Spyro the Dragon (Spyro) * Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) History Hundreds of years ago, the land of Equestria was in chaos. Discord, a lord of chaos who could shape reality to his whim, was running the country, and also completely ruining it, when two Alicorns, Princesses Celestia and Luna, finally stood up to his tyranny. Using the Elements of Harmony, they managed to turn Discord to stone and take rule in his place, making Equestria a glorious place to live once more, and controlling both night and day with their powers. Then Luna became jealous, filled herself with dark magic, became the incredibly dangerous and powerful Nightmare Moon, and Celestia was forced to use the Elements of Harmony to lock her in the moon. But, alas, Nightmare Moon’s magic was too powerful to hold forever, and it was predicted that she would escape exactly one hundred years after she had fallen. Celestia then began to search, hoping to find a pony with strong enough magic and of a good enough heart to defeat Nightmare Moon before her return destroyed everything. And then, a little more than ten years before Nightmare Moon’s destined return, she discovered Twilight Sparkle. Twilight was a young unicorn with incredible magical potential. Born to the ponies Night Light and Twilight Velvet, she was a child genius who’d actually always had trouble performing magical feats - until the day of a certain test came and she saw Rainbow Dash’s first Sonic Rainboom fly across the sky. Upon seeing this, her magic burst out, and ended up nearly being too much power for her to handle. Shortly afterward, she became Princess Celestia’s royal protégé and began studying magic and…studying magic…and studying magic. After deciding she was studying too much magic and too little of anything else, Princess Celestia sent Twilight to Ponyville in preparation for the Summer Solstice festival with the goal of making some friends. This forever changed Twilight’s life as she met her five eventual best friends right off the bat and slowly began to learn all about the magic of friendship. As it turns out, she was so good at it that eventually, after defeating both Nightmare Moon and Discord with her friends and completing an unfinished spell by Star-Swirl the Bearded, she was found worthy and became an Alicorn Princess like her mentor. She now goes by the title of Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Species: Alicorn * Age: Late teens to early 20s * Alias: Princess Twilight Sparkle, Twi, Twily/Twylie/Twilie, Twilight Flopple, Sis, Mare Do Well, Masked, Matter-Horn, Twilight Twinkle, T-Sparks, Eyepatch, Twily-Wily-Princess-Poo, Twiggy, Purple Rose, Tw, Darling (by Rarity), Sugarcube (by Applejack), Honey (by Queen Novo), Dear (by Mrs. Cup Cake) * Occupation: Leader of the Mane Six, Princess of Friendship, Ruler of the Castle of Friendship, Founder/Principal of the School of Friendship, co-ruler of Equestria, Starlight Glimmer's teacher (formerly), Golden Oak Library librarian (formerly), Princess Celestia's student (formerly), Student at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns (formerly) * Height: Approximately four feet * Weight: Unknown * Believes the second-most powerful magic to be Proper Silverware Placement * Adopted an owl named Owlowicious Powers and Abilities * Alicorn Physiology ** Magic *** Levitation *** Gravity Alteration *** Magic Beam Emission *** Forcefield *** Teleportation *** Telekinesis *** Transmutation *** Thought Manipulation *** Animation *** Dowsing *** Repairing *** Phasing *** Summoning *** Wind Manipulation *** Plant Manipulation *** Heat Generation *** Water Manipulation *** Smoke Generation *** Immobilization *** Transformation Inducement *** Illusions *** Pyrokinesis *** Cyrokinesis *** Light Generation *** Object Creation *** Want-It, Need-It Spell *** Book Jumping *** Voice Manipulation *** Brainwashing *** Audio Recording *** Camouflage *** Crystal Imprisonment *** Dark Magic *** Time Travel *** Speed Enhancement *** Cloning/Duplication *** Magic Disabling *** Weather Manipulation *** Magic Absorption *** Object Possession/Surveillance Communication *** Mind Delving *** Mind Melding *** Traumalocation *** Cloudwalking *** Wing Generation *** Gill Generation *** Fail-Safe Spell *** Mustache Spell *** Zipper Generation *** Dissolving Magic *** Size Manipulation *** Effect Stacking *** Mental Projection *** Memory Restoration *** Object Repairing ** Wings Equipment * Spellbook ** A personal book of spells that Twilight can reference at any point using teleportation magic ** She refers to it as a “condensed version” of her regular spellbooks, meaning there must be hundreds of different spells Twilight could refer to depending on the situation ** Evidently, she’s also a fast reader, as she skimmed through half of the book in only a few seconds * Element of Magic Tiara ** This crown, more specifically the gemstone that rests upon it, represents Twilight’s Element of Harmony: magic ** The Elements of Harmony are six supernatural artifacts representing subjective aspects of harmony ** Each element can only be activated if the wielder possesses their corresponding trait, and if all six elements are used in conjunction ** They are only used on rare occasions during events of danger or anarchy, in order to restore balance and peace ** They are capable of imprisonment or or banishment ** In addition, they can summon a rainbow tornado that engulfs the target; should they be evil or in opposition of harmony, this tornado will alter their morality completely and they will show remorse for their actions *** Additionally, if the target is taking on an alternate form/personality, they will be reverted to their original form, vanquishing the evil within them ** The elements have also shown to be capable of generating a magic whip, used notably to pull a pony out from within the Pony of Shadows Feats * Once levitated an Ursa Minor back into the Everfree Forest back to an Ursa Major from Ponyville after levitating a dam, emptying the water and go through a barn to get milk from cows while she was just a unicorn * Pull an golden chariot airborne with ease * Carried a boulder on her back that was nearly two times her size * With the power of the other Aliorns, was able to take on Tirek to a standstill * Her beams were powerful enough to blow up part of a castle but it was amplified by a comet * Is able to carry Pinkie Pie on her back as well as hanging Spike * She is strong enough to carry another character with similar weight to herself, plus a little extra, with effort mid-flight * Moved the sun and moon with the power of the other alicorns * Assisted in pulling the moon towards the Earth with a magic rope alongside Spike, the Mane Six, Celestia and Luna * Can keep up with Rainbow Dash who can move at massively hypersonic speeds with ease * Twilight creates a sonic boom when flying * Flew over 300 mph * Can move so fast that no one notices her * Should currently be superior to Discord, who flew to the Horsehead Nebula and back in what was implied to be a week * Can react to natural sunlight * Is able to keep up with Celestia and Luna in her Nightmare Moon form * Placed 5th in a marathon of at least 88 ponies * Survived rocks, weights, giant chariots and a piano smashing her, prior to already having injuries, and only got temporarily dizzy * Endured a Sonic Ranboom from a few meters away and suffered no notable damage * Took a magic blast from an alternate universe Celestia * Was tackled through a mountain, and wasn't physically phased * Tanked blasts from Queen Chrysalis, who is easily able to defeat Celestia * Was the only capable being to hold all of the other Alicorns’ magic (if not, she would have likely died) * Twilight tanked a concussive beam in the face from Chrysalis, whose blasts were scarring and breaking apart the ground * Shield blocked Tirek's attacks * Twilight has resolved many issues throughout all of Equestria and beyond, either on her own or alongside others * Can repel mind hax * Has overcome, tricked, and defeated Nightmare Moon and also another version of her in an alternate universe * Has defeated Discord * Has defeated Chrysalis * Has defeated King Sombra * Matched a power equal to all of Equestria's citizens * Has defeated Lord Tirek with Rainbow Power along with her allies * Outsmarted and beat Trixie, who was corrupted by the Alicorn Amulet at the time * Defeated singing sirens known as the Dazzlings in an alternate universe * Defeated Sunset Shimmer with the help of alternate universe version of the Mane 6 * Defeated Starlight Glimmer by reforming her * Stopped an angry Ursa Minor by herself * Helped stop a giant Bug-Bear monster from destroying Ponyville * With some assistance from Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, tamed Cerberus, the guardian of Tartarus * Held her own against an evil Celestia and Luna from an alternate dimension, even hurting and stunning them * Escaped multiple bad futures and saved her main timeline from disappearing * Helped save the multiverse on multiple occasions * Twilight and her friends were able to finally bring Star Swirl the Bearded * Banished the shadow responsible for the Pony of Shadows back to limbo thanks to Twilight's newly developed spell (but not before saving Stygian) * Reformed Tempest Shadow * Overthrew the Storm King before he could reign over Equestria Weaknesses * Doesn’t have much direct combat experience * Most of the time fights in a team * Requires concentration when casting spells * High stress and pressure regarding upcoming challenges can cause Twilight to lose her mental stability * Twilight can sometimes have difficulty adapting quickly to unfamiliar technologies Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Animal Combatants Category:Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Characters Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Angry Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:Protagonist Category:2010s Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Magic Users Category:Mascots Category:Flight Users Category:Teleporters Category:Time Travelers Category:Elementals Category:Lightning Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortal Characters Category:Team Leaders Category:Water Manipulators Category:Illusionists